


Fleurs

by Nelja



Category: Hyakki Yakoushou
Genre: Enemies Working Together, Festivals, M/M, Mind Control, Supernatural Elements, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Youkai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Le cortège des 100 démons) Kagyu doit aller chercher une fleur magique dans un festival réservé aux yôkais. C'est tellement dangereux que son vieil ennemi décide de l'aider, par pur esprit de contradiction... peut-être.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleurs

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Ichiko Ima. Je ne connais pas le nom du rival yôkai de Kagyu, celui qui est un personnage récurrent depuis le tome 5, mais c'est lui qui et impliqué, pas un yôkai anonyme.

"Tu comptes vraiment y aller ?" demanda le yôkai, un grand sourire de ravissement sur le visage. "A notre festival inversé ? C'est terriblement dangereux pour un humain !"

Ryo hocha la tête. "J'ai créé ce talisman qui, dissimulé sous mes vêtements, me fera passer pour l'un d'entre vous. Aoarashi ne m'accompagnera pas, il pourrait me rendre reconnaissable, mais il interviendra de loin si cela tourne mal."

"Et que le danger est à sa mesure."

"Il devient de plus en plus fort. Et la vie de cette jeune fille dépend de cette fleur. Et puis..." Ryo eut un sourire en coin "je suis sûr que j'apprendrai des choses intéressantes. Si j'en reviens, je pourrai certainement en tirer la matière pour un livre..."

"Tu sais quoi ? C'est tellement absurde et stupide que je vais même t'aider, dans la mesure de mes moyens ! Promis, pour cette nuit, j'essaie de te sauver la vie ! Est-ce que cela ne sera pas très amusant, après toutes ces fois où j'ai voulu te tuer ?"

"D'une certaine façon." répondit Ryo. Il voulait garder un ton neutre, mais ses lèvres jouaient avec un sourire. "J'ai ta parole ? Tu m'aideras à obtenir ces pétales ?"

"Ma parole pleine, entière, et pour un temps limité ! Je t'aiderai et je te protègerai jusqu'à ce que tu te sois évadé de ce festival."

"Et jusqu'à la nuit d'après." ajouta Ryo. "Je serai probablement affaibli un temps, et il est hors de question que tu en profites"

Le yôkai eut une imperceptible grimace de déception, mais confirma son serment.

"Partons dès maintenant." suggéra Ryo. "La lanterne est prête, le chemin est déjà ouvert, et je ne veux pas avoir à me préoccuper de la fin de la nuit."

Ils marchèrent seuls un instant. Rapidement, des petits démons les rejoignirent sur le chemin, devant, derrière. Rien de dangereux, encore.

"Une friandise pour le festival ?" suggéra l'un d'entre eux. Ryo observa le contenu du panier. Cela ressemblait à des yeux. Il ne voulait pas avoir à parier sur à qui ils avaient appartenu. Ni, d'ailleurs, sur si c'étaient vraiment des yeux.

"Quel prix ?"

"Le premier gratuit !"

Il se saisit d'un oeil dans la corbeille, se tourna vers le yôkai qui l'accompagnait. "Pour ta collection ?" suggéra-t-il. Puis il se retourna vers les marchands ambulants. "Je peux en avoir un second pour moi ?"

"Seulement le premier gratuit !" murmurèrent-ils d'un ton vaguement offensé, en s'enfuyant sur leurs courtes pattes.

Ryo se retourna vers son camarade de route, qui, tout en machouillant le globe oculaire, murmurait "Tu as l'air de t'amuser."

"J'ai l'air de toi, je suppose. Il faut bien jouer un rôle. J'apprends auprès des meilleurs."

Le yôkai eut un ricanement flatté, avant de cueillir une lourde fleur à un des arbres qui ombrageaient le chemin, évitant de justesse des dents protectrices. Pas l'espèce que Ryo cherchait, malheureusement. "Un cadeau en retour. Ce n'est que justice. En plus, cela camouflera ton odeur et évitera aux invités de s'interroger dessus. Ton amulette modifie ton aura, mais tu donnes toujours l'impression de quelqu'un qui vient de passer les douze dernières semaines dans des orgies avec des humains. Ca ne te fera pas mal voir de _tout le monde_ , mais certains des nôtres sont intolérants et d'autres ont même un cerveau."

Ryo hésita, mais accepta la fleur, la noua dans la ceinture de son kimono.

Le chemin se remplissait de plus en plus, une foule de yôkai se pressait en direction du festival, et déjà les premiers stands étaient installés sur le bord de la route. Son compagnon lui prit le bras, et Ryo s'appuya fermement dessus, comme s'il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise en compagnie d'un yôkai et que toute la situation était entièrement normale.

Pour jouer son rôle le mieux possible, Ryo dansa et cria même quand cela lui semblait un peu ridicule. Il dissimula ses brefs accès de frayeur ou de dégoût, mais en général, ceux qui les provoquaient auraient de toute façon pu le dévorer sur un caprice, et parfois étaient en train de faire subir le sort en question à un autre importun, donc ce n'était pas totalement inapproprié. Il mangea le moins possible et but raisonnablement plus, l'alcool étant le même partout. Cela aidait un peu pour le reste.

Vint le moment où il put s'approcher des fleurs qu'il voulait. Elles étaient rares, mais pas incroyablement précieuses non plus. On ne remarquerait pas tout de suite qu'il en manquait une.

A ce moment, deux yôkai qui passaient par là les regardèrent avec intensité. Ils étaient dissimulés sous de longues capes, à moins que ce soit l'apparence naturelle de leurs corps. On ne pouvait voir que leurs yeux, énormes et entièrement blancs.

"Que faites-vous ici ?" demanda l'un d'entre eux d'une voix civile.

"J'accompagne simplement mon ami !" répondit le compagnon de Ryo, posant son menton sur son épaule, passant une main autour de sa taille, souriant comme si l'idée même le mettait en joie.

Un instant, Ryo en ressentit du déplaisir. Puis cela s'estompa. Après tout, il était venu pour cela. Il n'était qu'un yôkai ordinaire venu s'amuser avec un ami auquel il tenait vraiment beaucoup.

Il regarda les yôkai en face de lui. Que lui avaient-ils demandé, déjà ? Une question sur les raisons sa présence ici. L'image d'une fleur apparut devant ses yeux un instant, sans être liée à aucune idée précise, comme s'il avait oublié. Ah, bien sûr. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder la fleur à sa ceinture. Ce cadeau l'avait rendu très heureux.

"Pour rien de spécial..." finit-il par répondre.

"Ce qui n'empêche pas que tu n'aurais rien contre une petite danse." fit remarquer son camarade.

"Sûrement pas !" répondit-il en riant.

Ils dansèrent un peu, burent encore un peu, et Ryo n'était même pas sûr de se rappeler tous les détails de ce qu'ils avaient fait quand la conscience de ce qu'il était lui revient, au fur et à mesure, trop vite pourtant, et il manqua crier.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait ?" murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son compagnon, prenant le prétexte de la danse pour être proche, très proche, et ne pas être entendu.

Etre tué était quelque chose, mais cette sensation d'être volé à lui-même, de perdre totalement le contrôle non seulement sur ses actes mais sur son identité, était une des plus terrifiantes choses qu'il connaissait, presque comme une possession, malgré les différences.

"Oh, ils ne t'ont rien fait du tout," répondit le yôkai aux cheveux roux sur le même ton. "Mais ils ressentent très bien les mensonges, tu sais, aussi il a fallu que je te fasse quelque chose."

Ryo avait maintenant suffisamment repris contrôle de lui pour savoir que montrer sa panique, même un peu, était une très mauvaise idée. "J'ai vu cela. Et comment ?"

"Eh bien," dit le yôkai avec un sourire carnassier, "tu as accepté cette fleur de ton plein gré, et ses pouvoirs sur l'esprit sont connus. De plus, c'est notre monde, notre nuit. Et reprends-toi, tu n'as plus l'air de t'amuser du tout."

Ryo eut un sourire forcé, mais qui laissait certainement transparaître toute la rancune qu'il avait envers son interlocuteur. Tout à fait approprié à la soirée, donc. "Pourquoi ?"

"Pour t'aider et les empêcher de dévorer ta force vitale, qu'ils ne méritent probablement pas, évidemment. Tu l'aurais gardée, après être rentré chez toi ?"

"Certainement pas." Ryo aurait dû normalement se poser la question plus longuement, ne serait-ce que pour des raisons de sécurité. Mais il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur pour une analyse objective.

"Seulement pour t'aider, donc." répondit le yôkai avec un sourire carnassier. "Pas de regrets."

Ryo saisit la fleur à sa ceinture comme si elle allait l'attaquer d'une quelconque manière, et commença à la déchirer méthodiquement en petits morceaux. Son compagnon soupira. "Et moi qui faisais tant d'efforts. Mais après tout, je suppose que maintenant nous avons réussi. Ils ne se méfient plus de toi. Et c'est probablement plus amusant si tu prends des risques. Au cas où ils te dévoreraient, dis-leur de ma part que c'est dommage. Au fait, il te reste juste assez de temps pour aller la voler. Si nous nous étions amusés plus longtemps, j'aurais trahi mon serment. Bon courage."

"Non," dit Ryo, "pas comme ça. Tu es toujours lié par ta promesse."

Le démon eut un sourire "Oh, j'avais juste l'impression que tu n'étais plus intéressé. Ravi de m'être trompé."

"Je n'ai pas dit que tu venais avec moi. Je suis certain que tu peux trouver un moyen de faire une diversion."

Le yôkai eut une grimace. "Je suppose que je peux faire ça, aussi."

"Et j'y réfléchirai à deux fois avant d'accepter tes offres d'assistance."

Le yôkai eut un grand sourire "Je peux te promettre que la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, j'essaierai seulement de tuer des humains !"

La diversion fut flamboyante et bruyante. Ryo put voler une fleur sans aucune difficulté, rentrer avant le jour et ne croiser aucun danger notable sur le chemin du retour.

Et, selon toute probabilité, il avait encore un jour et une nuit de libres avant le prochain.


End file.
